Showoff
by Ravenski
Summary: Break is such a showoff. BreakXLiam :)


The facts I am about to present to you have, in no way whatsoever, relation to any of Pandora… except for of course Xerxes Break and I…  
You see, while leading a life as a member of Pandora, I have encountered many sustainable obstacles, ones that I have successfully been capable of dealing with until the very end… how is it, then, that I was enjoying a probable non-deliberate one that, matter of factly, was not too difficult to leave? It is to be said that I, Riam Lunettes, am an able man, with or without the influence of another, and I leave it to you to decide if the decision I made that night was surprising or necessary…  
It all started a few months ago. I was at Pandora when I just got drift of the news that Break was being thrown from his home and needed a place to stay for the night. I objected to it at first because I believed it was some roundabout joke Pandora started, because, well, in all honesty, no one at Pandora cared for Xerxes and his old man antics. I decided to ask Gilbert Nightray about the situation, and received the same answer. He told me that Break had indeed been kicked out of the Rainsworth mansion on account of various reasons. I, feeling like a complete fool for not acting to benefit my friend, searched the town for Xerxes. I eventually found at a club called Trancy's, it's sign blinking "Booty Shorts Both Ways", whatever the hell that meant. He was in line, waiting to get his voucher. He seemed somewhat intoxicated, but no matter. I helped him to the carriage, and we were on our way.  
We reached my apartment at about 8 o' clock. I told him he could crash on the couch, for a few days if he needed to. Break took the offer, but extended it to a course of two months… and a strange two months it was.  
You see, the clubbing did not end at Trancy's. Next came Phillipe's, Fang's, and Oscar's (which I later found out was owned and operated by Oscar Vessalius himself). I constantly heard rumors of an old man with grey hair burning up the dance floor at these facilities, and it was indeed an embarrassing thing to hear. I was not too familiar with these clubs, so I turned to my friend Gilbert for more information. He told me they were special clubs for those who have special needs, like himself, for example. He confided that he himself was a regular at Fang's, having the habit of meeting with Oz there for "fun times". The thought disgusts me, so I am not going to go into further detail about THAT one…  
Anyway, my investigation of Xerxes's whereabouts came to many conclusions, one being that he drank heavily at all the clubs he hit. I knew he had a high tolerance for drinks, so the thought left my mind that he would, in any way, cause trouble under the influence. I also found out Break did "a mean cha-cha" from a regular at one of these places. I am not accustomed to believe really anything that was told to me, so, as a method of finding the truth behind it all, decided, for a third time, to inquire about it to my friend, Gilbert Nightray. Turns out Break's pimpstress Shalon threw him out because he told her simply that he "had no interest in curvy birds of a feather", whatever that meant. I sighed, leaving my conclusions unfactual and therefore not trustworthy… the only thing I knew for sure was what had been happening for the two months Break was in my care…  
He would come home, very late at night, sleep on the couch for a few hours, and leave before the sun rose in the morning. I know this because I would wake up in the morning to find the couch empty, cupboard cleaned out, and candy wrappers all over the floor. I remember throwing a fit because of his carelessness, but soon forgetting it because, well, he paid the rent in full, even though he did this only every three days at the least. I suppose that is why I was constantly curious as to his whereabouts. He never told me where he was going, or with whom, or why. The only thing he EVER told me was that he would be back in time for dessert… hell, WHAT AM I SAYING?! That was his damn puppet speaking for him!  
I condemned his actions and felt it would be best for his sanity to stay home once and a while… after I told him this, he smiled and left the apartment like nothing had happened… I was furious…  
Now to the point of the matter…  
It all happened a few days ago. It was nighttime, possibly six or seven. I was eating my dinner, as usual, when I heard tapping on the window. I put down my utensils and looked up to see Xerxes Break outside of the window with a smile on his face. He looked unstable… very unstable. I ran to the window and opened it quickly… luckily, he fell in my arms before he could anywhere else. His body smelled of strong spirits.  
I inquired, "What the hell are you doing, Xerxes Break?!", and he, in his intoxication, laughed slightly with a few hiccups to follow. He did not answer me… I grew impatient. "The way you're acting… how much did you drink?", I asked. He grinned.  
"Oh, Riannnm… _hic_… don't be… so mean about it… _hic_… sweetemzzz…", said he, putting his hand on my cheek and looking up at me. I carried him over to the couch. Just as I was putting him on the couch, he started to spazz in my arms. "NO! HIC! Not comfortable… table…". Annoyed, I opened the door to my bedroom. I carried him over to my bed and placed him on it. He did not complain. As I was setting him on a pillow, he grabbed my collar just as my face was next to his. I tried getting out of his grasp, but could not budge. His breath slightly fogged up my glasses. He put his hand on my cheek again.  
"This… you're first time, too, huh? Don't be… too forceful…", said Break, reaching his hand towards… OH, GOD, NO! I got out of his grasp. I took off my glasses and started to wipe them vigorously with a cloth. I was not paying attention to Break when I heard something drop on the floor. I looked at Break. He smiled and pointed to a piece of candy on the floor next to the bed. I put on my glasses and walked over to the candy to pick it up for him… when…  
He tackled me… my glasses fell off and I was on the floor, flat on my chest, with Xerxes awkwardly on top of me. I managed to roll around. I looked up at the drunk old man, shocked. Both his legs were locked around mine. I tried getting up with my upper body, but, upon seeing me struggle, Xerxes locked my upper body with his arms. He forced me down, hard, on the floor. I was scared out of my wits as to what he would do next. He moved his lips right up to mine. I could smell vodka wreaking from his mouth. He smiled. "If we're gonna do it… let's do it right…", said he, his breath on my lips. I felt myself blushing like a mad man, although he clearly was the mad one. He lifted his head from mine and grabbed my arms. Weakly and shaking, he lifted me right until we were even with the bed and whipped me on it like he was throwing hay. I was flat on the bed. He jumped on, locking me like he did on the floor to the bed. He took out a piece of candy and unwrapped it with his teeth. He threw the wrapper on the floor. He put the candy in his mouth. I watched him suck on the candy as he started to unbutton my shirt… he was smiling. I looked at him, even more shocked.  
"Xerxes… Xerxes…", I said, locked by his arms and legs. He smiled.  
"Oh, you pesky boy! I… haven't even hit hard…". Hit… HARD?!  
"XERXES!"  
"YES… FEEL THAT… _hic_... desire…". I was not sure what to do. The old man unbuttoned my shirt completely and wrapped his arms around my neck… he started to nuzzle my neck, rotating from side to side slowly. I put my hands on his shoulders, trying to move him away… but that force slowly died with his kisses… he then put his head up, looked at me with a smile, closed his eye, and gave me a kiss on the lips… his tongue moved circles in my mouth, eventually transferring the piece of candy to my mouth. He stopped kissing me after a minute or so. He opened his eye and looked at me again. "How does it taste?".  
"Fine… Xerxes, but I…"  
"Good… 'cause I want it back!", he exclaimed, closing his eye and kissing me hard on the lips again. His left hand was firmly on my cheek now. Using his tongue, he got the candy into his mouth again. He moved his lips away from mine, moved them next my ear, and crunched the remainder of the candy in his mouth so I could hear. The strange experience somehow turned me on.  
"Why… why are you doing this, Xerxes?". Break looked at me again and smiled.  
"Those… nasty boys at the club… I wanted to show you what I've learned…". I was shocked. Break is… GAY?!  
"How long have you been… at it?"  
"Not long… I'm sure you were… ACHING for me to do this to you… _hic_… Riam… Lunettes... you better… cooperate…", said Break, smiling slyly. I laughed.  
"And if I don't?", said I sarcastically. In all honesty, I thought it was a joke… apparently he did not think so.  
"Then things are gonna get nasty...". He ripped my shirt of and started to feel me down as he kissed me hard on the lips. I tasted vodka and candy in his saliva. He whipped his coat off and did the same thing he did to me with himself… only he removed everything. I started to get drunk on the spirits still in his mouth. I was unaware of what was going on half the time because of it, but I knew it was passionate and downright sexy…  
I woke up the next morning, naked in my bed. I opened my eyes to see if Xerxes was there, but he was not. I got up, put on my clothes and glasses, and walked into the living room. The couch was empty, the cupboard was cleaned, and candy wrappers were all over the floor. The only thing different about that morning was a note on the living room table. It read: _Admit it… I was great_…. I folded the note, put it in my pocket, and headed out the door, thinking to myself,  
"Showoff…"


End file.
